


Not all Monsters do Monstrous Things

by Starboi



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Feels, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kaneki needs so many hugs, Kuroneki | Black-haired Kaneki, Poor Kaneki, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starboi/pseuds/Starboi
Summary: Alternate ending to the 11th ward raid. The CCG attack a couple days earlier so the group at Anteiku are not ready and don't show up in time. The CCG find Yamori before he can get back to his torture chamber and find Kaneki still chained to the chair. Oh and Yamori videotaped all his torture sessions.





	Not all Monsters do Monstrous Things

They had found Jason just as he was about to enter the detached building by building number 5. He called it in and engaged the notorious ghoul, stalling him until the Special Class arrived. Jason had just been taken down and they were in position to breech the detached building. They found the poor teen inside chained to a chair and blindfolded. It was obvious the boy had been tortured badly, but they weren't expecting to find a whole bucket of identical fingers and toes. Shinohara kneeled in front of the ghoul and removed the blindfold.

 

The veteran investigator began to speak in a soft voice, “Hey, can you tell me your name?” 

 

“Ka-Kaneki,” came the broken reply.

 

“Well then Kaneki,do you think you can look at me?

 

Kaneki shook his head, “c-can you undo m-my left ha-handcuff?”

 

“If I undo the cuff, will you promise to look at me?” 

 

The boy nodded.

 

Shinohara cut the chain with a pair of wire cutters. Slowly Kaneki shakily raised his hand to his left ear and ripped off a piece of duct tape with a painful  _ RRRRRRRRIIIPP! _

 

Kaneki started digging around in his ear.

 

“Get out of my. Fucking. HEAD!” He yelled as he pulled a massive centipede out of his ear and tossed it aside. His head hung low as he breathed a sigh of relief.

 

Shinohara waited a couple of minutes before mentioning the promise. The boy nodded solemnly. As he lifted his head, Shinohara noticed the tears now streaming down the teen’s face. Then he met the mismatched eyes. The rest of the teen’s resolve crumbled and he broke down sobbing. 

 

“I just want to be human again.”

 

More than one investigator felt their heart crack that day. 

  
  


~~Tokyo Ghoul~~

_ 6 Months Later _

 

Kaneki was making fast progress in his trauma therapy. He was starting to smile a lot more which never failed to brighten anyone's day.

 

With Kaneki’s approval, the CCG released the footage of the torture to the public, although debit card age verification was required to be allowed to view most of the footage.

 

Kanou had been arrested and was being tried on multiple accounts of human rights violations among other things.

 

The public’s overall attitude towards ghouls has changed they realized that some ghouls really did not enjoy killing people, that some went out of their way to find suicide victims and break into morges. For the first time, ghouls were given protections from being dealt unnecessary pain (given a painless death if being hunted), protection from torture, inhumane treatment, and from being experimented on.

 

Kanou was given to the ghouls of the 20th ward for the crimes he committed against residents of the ward. His head was impaled on a stick in the main park.

 


End file.
